The present invention relates generally to the field of portable electric current control devices, and more particularly to a self-contained console having a plurality of electrical fixture control means and at least one variably resistant fixture control means.
Various types of in-line electrical switch devices and portable distribution control units have been developed by prior workers in the art. Additionally, means for variably controlling the intensity of lighting fixtures, such as by employing dimmer switches, has been disclosed. Each of these has provided a variation in the art but has generally been incorporated in permanently installed apparatus having no portability features.
Lighting intensity control devices have generally been designed as fixed position units which have been recessed into wall outlet boxes, thereby replacing conventional lighting switch units. It has also been known to provide a variable lighting intensity control apparatus which is adapted to be connected in electrical wire means between a source of electrical power and an incandescent lamp. Such intensity control devices have also been developed in combination with a switch for the light which is controlled. The prior art "dimmer" controls have not been combined with other controlled devices or circuits in a portable unit, but have been mechanically and electrically engaged in relatively permanent fashion with but a single lighting fixture.
Portable distribution units for electrical control of interchangeable electrical appliances have in the past principally involved little more than a conductive cord extension from a wall outlet to a receptacle means having a plurality of female plug receptacles for interchangeable association with various electrical appliances. It has however been provided that the receptacle means incorporate means whereby the connected devices may be individually controlled from a single remote point. Devices having various functions in the field are referred to in the patent literature.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,618, there is disclosed an electrical current control apparatus including a housing having wire engaging means. A magnetic core is provided with a terminal connected to a conductive member to mechanically and electrically connect wires inserted at either end of the housing through the windings of the magnetic core. The device including the core, its windings and a conductive rotatable membrane effectively comprise a current controlling means whereby dimmer control of lighting fixtures is accomplished. This apparatus is relatively permanently incorporated in a conductive electrical cable associated with a single lighting fixture.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,701, shows a self-contained electrical control unit which receives power from a conventional wall receptacle to energize casing components of the control unit. A receptacle for receiving the plug associated with the cord of a single electrical apparatus such as an air conditioner is included. The circuit between the cord leading to the line current source and to the electrical apparatus has been cut to provide receptacles into which a thermostat timer, a remote control switch or other electrically operated devices may be connected. U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,830 shows a premanently installed, remote control device for electrical appliances wherein power is supplied through a plug adapted to accept ordinary line current. The face plate of the remote control device is provided with four manual switches, a pilot light and a night light. Outlets are provided on the housing of the device for insertion of ordinary wall plugs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,655, there is disclosed a remote control, portable distribution box comprising generally a plurality of power input terminals and power output terminals. A remote control unit is provided which contains a plurality of push button switches for controlling the various input and output terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,624, shows a remote control extension including a multiple outlet box in combination with a switch panel box. A plurality of push button switches are employed to control the outlets contained within the outlet box. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,287,722, 3,334,250, and 3,514,626 further show the state of the art and show other methods of remotely controlling receptacle outlets.
As can be seen from the foregoing discussion, the general concept of employing portable, remote devices, to control a plurality of circuit outlets is known to those skilled in the art. Despite the teaching of these references, the convenience provided by a portable console making possible the interchangeable connection of various appliances in combination with variable lighting intensity control means has remained an unsatisfied need.